Elements of Disharmony
by BortFanGirl1
Summary: This is my own version of how "Keep Calm and Flutter On" should have went. Enjoy!


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanfic

The Elements of Disharmony:

There wasn't a cloud in the sky in Ponyville, thanks to the pegasus ponies, and everypony in Ponyville was out enjoying this summer day. Even Twilight Sparkle, a young lavender unicorn was walking about outside deciding to take the day off of studying in the library, but instead of Ponyville, she was in Canterlot. She was walking with her teacher, Princess Celestia. Celestia has invited Twilight to the Canterlot Sculpture Garden to reveal a new test for her.

"I am happy you made it Twilight, this test is not quite as a big responsibilty as saving the Crystal Empire, but it is still a challenge" Celestia mentioned with a serious yet kind tone.

"Don't worry Princess, I am sure I can handle it." Twilight replied with confidence.

While walking, Twilight looked around the garden. She smiled as soon as she saw the sculpture that represented "friendship". Friendship sure pops up in unexpected ways, and she couldn't be happier to have the friends that she has now. Celestia looked to Twilight and noticed her looking at the sculpture, and she smirked, knowing what she was thinking. Suddenly her smile vanished as soon as they stopped in the destination that she has planned.

"We're here..." Celestia said with now just a serious tone.

Twilight was kind of startled by the seriousness of Celestia's voice. This must really be a challenge. She then walked next to Celestia and looked at where they stopped. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as soon as she saw this familiar sculpture...of a certain draconequus...

*Plays My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Intro*

"I...wha...why...Discord...chaos...test...I...I... " Twilight kept on studdering, feeling like she could faint at any moment. Celestia noticed this and put her hoof on Twilight's chest and gave her a sencere look. Twilight started to calm down as soon as she saw the look Celestia was giving her.

"S-Sorry. I just...don't understand..." Twilight began, focusing her eyes on the draconequus again.

"I didn't expect you to." Began Celestia who now put her hoof under Twilight's chin. "I am tasking you to reform Discord."

Twilight just stood there silent for a couple of seconds, until...

"Hahahahahahaha! Good one Celestia. You almost got me!" Twilight laughed as hard as she could, hoping that all of this WAS just a joke.

Celestia lowered her head slightly and answered,"I'm afraid this isn't a joke, Twilight."

Twilight immediately stopped laughing. She could tell her teacher was being serious, but this was just so sudden, and impossible. She took a deep breath and said softly,"Princess, you are asking me to reform this...thing, who has been horrible to me and my friends, who has nearly turned Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world, and...and...well I'm sure there is some another thing that he is done!"

Celestia couldn't help but chuckle and reply,"Yes, I completly understand, but despite Discord being a creature of disharmony, I believe that his magic could be used for good deeds if he put his mind to it. And I believe that you and your friends could do just that."

"Wait, my friends? I thought this was a test for me to do?" Twilight interrupted, still confused.

"Ofcourse it is still YOUR test, but you can't do this all on your own. Afterall, without the sixth element, the elements of harmony wouldn't be complete." Celestia then gave Twilight a little wink.

Twilight smiled and stated,"You're right. Although it was my quest to save the Crystal Empire, my friends were there to help me the whole time. Not to mention Spike was the one who brought the Crystal heart to the fair."

Celestia smiled and nodded.

"Not to be rude, but why is it just now that you have thought that Discord's magic would be good for good deeds?" Twilight asked.

"You're not being rude at all Twilight, that's actually a good question." Celestia stated, looking at the sculpture as well. "I have always believed that Discord's magic could be used for good, but I never knew how to do it. Luna and I have tried to reason with him, but he would never listen. However, since you and your friends represent the Elements of Harmony, and seeing all that you ponies have been through, the idea for your test suddenly hit me."

Twilight stayed quiet for a moment. She processed all of the things that Celestia said in her head and looked to the sculpture once more. She studyed it for a while. She groaned slightly, remembering all of the things Discord has done, but she once again took a deep breath and faced her teacher: "Alright, I am ready. How do we begin?"

Celestia closed her eyes and smiled, she then answered,"Well first, ofcourse you will have to tell your friends about this challenge before anything else." She then started to laugh.

Twilight laughed as well.

"Yeah, you're right."

Celestia nodded and started to walk away saying,"You can go tell them. I will meet you in the library later with Discord and explain how to start."

Twilight smiled and nodded.

*An hour later*

Back in Ponyville, the library of Twilight Sparkle was roaring with laughter from her friends.

"HAHA! Good one Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled with tears in her eyes.

"You should start pranking with me Twilight, because you are one hilarious pony!" Pinkie Pie giggled, slamming her hoof on the floor, who was also laying on Rainbow Dash's back.

"HAHA! Nice joke there Twi!" Applejack added putting her arm around Twilight and laughing.

Spike and Rarity were too busy laughing too hard to say anything.

Fluttershy however was just giggling quietly but nervously.

Twilight growled with Applejack still holding on to her. She then heard a knock on the door. She smirked knowing who it was and opened the door.

Suddenly everypony in the library was quiet and just stared at a certain Princess and what she had next to her.

"Twilight...you weren't kidding?" Spike asked who was now hiding behind Twilight.

Twilight couldn't help but feel amused and she shook her head. Spike then fainted along with Rarity right after.

"I am guessing that Twilight has told you all about this little challenge?" Celestia asked with an amused smile.

Rainbow Dash walked up to Celestia and answered,"Uhh, yeah. We all thought it was a joke though..." She lowered her head in apoligy.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, Twilight didn't believe me at first either." Celestia noted.

Twilight then blushed in embaressment.

"W-W-We, really have to reform Discord?" Asked Fluttershy who was shaking in fear.

"Yes my dear, but don't be afraid. I have full confidence that you all can do this." Celestia said.

"But, how?" Asked Applejack who was starting to feel afraid herself.

"That's why I am here, dear Applejack. You all must teach him the Elements of Harmony." Celestia replied.

All of the ponies looked to eachother in confusion mumbling something to one another.

"What I mean by this is, you all have to try to befriend him. Ofcourse he wouldn't accept at first, but the more he starts to be with all of you and sees your interactions with one another, you will slowly start to notice that he will start using the characteristics of each element. Such as honesty, loyalty, laughter, generousity, and kindness. Once he has mastered all of these elements, he will notice the magic of friendship." Celestia explained smiling at all of the ponies.

The library once again has gone quiet. All of the ponies started to stop and think, instead of Pinkie Pie who was bouncing up and down smiling.

"So, if he becomes our friend, he will be good?" Twilight asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"If you all successfully befriend him, he would not want to hurt anypony anymore. If he does, he would lose the only friends he has ever had." Celestia answered.

All the ponies looked to Twilight and nodded.

"We are all ready." Twilight said in determentation.

"Excellent. You may all use your Elements of Harmony to break Discord out of stone, and don't worry, I casted a spell that would protect the Elements so Discord can't hide them again." Celestia reashurred.

Before Celestia could leave, she turned to the ponies and stated,"I believe in all of you. Good luck." She then flew away back to Canterlot.

Twilight waved goodbye to the princess and started to form a magenta glow from her horn. Suddenly a big book flew down from one of her shelves. Opening it revealed the Elements of Harmony.

"I simply cannot believe that we are actually going to try to be friends with DISCORD." Rarity pronounced, putting her element around her neck.

"Yeah, this was definitely not on my to do list today." Rainbow Dash added putting her element around her neck as well.

"I know! This is going to be totally fun!" Pinkie Pie cheered putting her element on.

"It doesn't sound fun." Fluttershy whimpered who had her element on her hoof, but was too afraid to put it on.

"Come now Sugarcube, the Princess is counting on us. We have been in worse situations than this." Said Applejack who already had her element around her neck.

"I-I don't know." Whimpered Fluttershy.

Twilight put her element crown on and walked up to Fluttershy.

"Come on Fluttershy. Do it for us. Show Discord what friendship is made of." Said Twilight giving Fluttershy a sencere smile and putting her element around her neck for her.

Fluttershy looked up to Twilight who was smiling at her. Fluttershy smiled back and stood up straight with a brave face.

"Alright everypony, formation!" Twilight declared.

Everypony went to their spots. Spike was hiding in his bed watching.

Twilight gulped and both her horn and element started to glow. From Fluttershy to Rarity, from Rarity to Applejack, from Applejack to Pinkie Pie, and Pinkie Pie to Rainbow Dash, the elements were all officially connected.

Crack by crack, the draconequus bursted out of stone.

Discord kept his eyes closed and started to do a long yawn and stretch. He then looked at the ponies who were caustiously staring at him.

"My my my," began Discord. "How very genourous of you all to break me out of stone. It was really starting to get BORING."

Discord then snapped his fingers and all of Twilight's books started to fall down from their shelves.

Twilight gasped loudley and yelled,"HEY! Put those back where they were Discord! I just re-shelved them yesterday!"

"Oopsies" Discord apoligized sarcasticly with a smile.

Spike hurried to pick up all of Twilight's books and started to reshelve them again. While doing that, he glared at Discord, Discord just shrugged.

Rainbow Dash flew right up to Discord and snapped,"There is no need to do things like that!"

"Oh but it's just too fun! Like I said my dear, being in stone for so long, there is only so much you can do. So might as well keep living it while I can." Discord said while making a glass of chocolate milk appear.

Pinkie Pie drooled at the sight of the chocolate milk that appeared in Discord's eagle claw. Rainbow Dash nudged Pinkie Pie, narrowing her eyes.

"Then again, I suppose I shouldn't thank YOU ponies, but instead your PRECIOUS princess. Afterall, she was the one who thought of the "genius" idea for you all to...to..."

Discord didn't finish, instead he burst out into laughter, rolling around in the air slapping his knee. After laughing for a long time, Discord finally wiped a tear from his eye and finished his sentence.

"...reform me!" Then he fell to the floor and started laughing again.

"How did you hear that?" Twilight demanded, already becomming impaitent.

Discord stopped laughing and gave Twilight an almost serious look.

"You know for a smart pony you are sometimes very clueless, Twilight Sparkle." Discord replied, floating around her.

Twilight growled loudley at that statement.

"Just because I was in stone, and couldn't do anything, doesn't mean I couldn't HEAR anything." Discord pointed out almost sounding mad.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Dipcord." Rainbow Dash mumbled. "By the time we are through with you, you won't want to do anything chaotic again!"

Discord smirked and leaned against the wall.

"You ponies really are fun. Well, if you must reform me, then you must." Discord said, putting a pair of sunglasses on with a low chuckle.

Twilight looked to everypony with a concerned expression and whispered,"Everypony, huddle."

Everypony did.

"I don't know how we are going to do this Twilight." Mentioned Applejack.

"I know, but Princess Celestia is counting on us. So, let's try what we can. First, we will need a pony for Discord to hang out with first." Twilight explained, looking around the huddle. All of the ponies just stood there quietly looking around the room akwardly.

"Ooh ooh! I will! I will!" Pinkie Pie volenteered, bouncing up and down, causing the huddle to shake.

"Are you sure Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie nodded and continued to bounce up and down.

"Okay. Remember Pinkie, you must teach him the element of "laughter". You will show him different ways to have fun, without harming anypony or causing emotional drama." Twilight explained.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Squealed Pinkie Pie.

Leaving the huddle, Twilight noticed Discord holding Spike upside down. She growled, then walked up to Pinkie Pie.

"Good luck Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie cheered and bounced up to Discord.

"Come on Discord! Come with me to Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie Pie encouraged, bouncing up to the door of the library.

"Aaah, I can see you ponies left me off with the party pony here first. Oh, what a delight." Discord said with a proper voice, dropping Spike to the floor.

Before leaving, Pinkie Pie put her element off and through it to Twilight, and Discord hovered over Pinkie, and they left the library.

While Twilight helped Spike up, all of the ponies looked to eachother with concern.

"We are going to have so much fun! We could eat cupcakes, OOH! Or even BAKE cupcakes! Oh oh, and we could put random things in the party canon and shoot it straight up into the air! Oh! We could also have all sorts of treats, like cheery chunga! Ever had a cherry chunga before?" Pinkie Pie asked loudley, bouncing next to Discord while walking around Ponyville. All of the ponies looked to Discord confused, mumbling something to one another.

"I'm afraid I haven't, dear Pinkie Pie." Discord replied, almost with a frightened look on his face from Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm and loudness.

"Hehe, well no wonder! I made it up! But it sounds good doesn't it? Ooh! Or sometimes I call it Chimmy Cherry, or Chimmy Cherry Chunga! What sounds the funniest?" Asked Pinkie Pie, this time bouncing all around him.

Applejack, along with the other ponies were watching Pinkie Pie with Discord, hiding behind a fruit stand.

"Oh nelly, she is going on about the Chimmy Cherry Chunga again..." Whispered Applejack to her friends.

Rarity narrowed her eyes and shuddered, remembering her being stuck with Pinkie for so long that time.

"Hope she doesn't scare him away..." mentioned Twilight.

"Or startle him..." Fluttershy added, shivering.

"That's the same thing, Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash, annoyed.

"So which one Discord? Chimmy Cherry? Cherry Chunga? Chimmy Cherry? Cherry Chunga?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

Discord facepalmed and sighed.

"Ooh, we're here!" Cheered Pinkie Pie, pointing to the Sugar Cube Corner sign.

"Oh thank Celestia..." Discord sighed to himself. He then flew inside.

"I'm not so sure we should be leaving her alone with Discord." Mentioned Rainbow Dash, suddenly sounding concerned.

"We won't, we will hide and watch them." Twilight replied with a smirk and wink. Rainbow Dash winked back, and led the others into the store.

*Plays My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Montage Music*

While in Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie was doing all sorts of deminstrations about making ponies laugh while Discord was watching. Behind Discord, were the Main ponies, dressed as different kinds of cakes and all sorts of different pastries. They kept on peaking, and constintly looked to Discord. Pinkie Pie showed one example with her and Derpy. Derpy was sitting down in one of the chairs in the store, right in front of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was telling all sorts of different jokes and kept doing different silly faces. Derpy flew up into the air and started laughing. Pinkie Pie giggled back and looked to Discord. Discord laughed loudley, but not because of Pinkie's jokes. He then noticed Bon Bon sitting at a table across from Lyra, he quickly rushed over to the table and snapped his fingers, causing both Bon Bon and Lyra to do the chicken dance. Pinkie Pie gasped and ran up to Discord telling him to stop, while the main ponies shook their heads and did facehoofs.

A couple of hours later, the Main ponies walked outside and put their disguises off, waiting for Pinkie Pie to come out. Pinkie Pie slowly came out with a pig snout, a clown wig, and flippers on her hoofs, inhailing and exhailing nonstop, then she fell to the ground. All of the ponies sighed sadley, knowing that it didn't work out. Then Rainbow Dash stepped forward...

Rainbow Dash led Discord up to Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash pointed down to a blue unicorn, along with a magenta colored earth pony, it was Colgate and Berry Punch. Berry Punch was on the ground crying because she looked like she hurt her leg, Colgate looked to Berry Punch almost in tears but kept looking at a sign that said: "Help Wanted" on the window of a Dental Care place. She kept looking back from Berry Punch to the sign, then she looked away from the sign with a warm smile on her face and started to help Berry Punch up. The sign suddenly disappered, but Colgate didn't care. Rainbow Dash looked to Discord while pointing down with a smile, trying to get across "loyality" which meant not abondining your friends even for your own heart's desire.

Discord looked down while stroking his beard and smiled back at Rainbow Dash. Then he quickly vanished. Rainbow Dash groaned and decided to find Discord. He flew down to the Elementary school and noticed a small gray filly with glasses was in the middle of two other fillies: One was a yellow earth pony with a red bow in her mane, and the other one was a pink pony with a shiny tiara on her head. It was Silver Spoon, Applebloom, and Diamond Tiara. Discord chuckled then swooped down. Rainbow Dash flew down just in time, but didn't bother stopping him yet, because she didn't know what he was going to do.

Turns out that Silver Spoon has be-friended Applebloom, but Diamond Tiara keeps harassing Silver Spoon to come back, and Silver Spoon doesn't know wether to choose true friendship, or just being popular. Rainbow Dash noticed Discord putting her lion paw around Silver Spoon and pointing in Applebloom's direction saying things that Rainbow Dash couldn't quite hear, but Applebloom was getting insulted, so it couldn't be good. He then faced Silver Spoon with Diamond Tiara and nudged her towards her. Silver Spoon, at first being surprized seeing this creature at school, suddenly did a cruel grin and walked up to Diamond Tiara. Rainbow Dash slapped her head in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash flew down with Discord, where the main ponies were waiting for them. Everypony looked to Rainbow Dash with a hopeful expression, but Rainbow Dash just shook her head. The other ponies sighed. Then Rarity stepped forward winking at her friends.

Before walking into Carousel's Boutique, Rarity glared at Discord and pointed to the matt that was placed in front of the store step. Discord rolled his eyes and wiped his two different species of feet.

While inside, Rarity showed Discord all the jewels she had in her box. She explained that although she loves jewels and gems, she never hesitates to give them away, espicially if they are a customer at the shop who needs it for a dress or suit. Discord nodded slowly, then he quickly grabbed the box in Rarity's hoofs and flew around the room with them laughing. Rarity kept following Discord around the shop yelling and growling.

The main ponies saw this through the window, and they all sighed again. Twilight nudged Applejack, and she nodded.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh was walking by every apple tree he could find, and he knocked down every apple on each tree. In front of the barn, Applejack was telling Discord how important it is to be honest, espicially to a friend. While Discord was listening, he formed the end of his tail into a hand, and started to snap the fingers. All of the sudden every apple in Sweet Apple Acres turned rotten. Big Macintosh noticed this right away and glared at Discord. Applejack turned around and noticed every rotten apple and she demanded to know if Discord did all of this. Discord ofcourse, replied..."Nnope."

Once again, the main ponies looked to eachother and sighed once again. Twilight then looked to Fluttershy, while Fluttershy whimpered, knowing what was going to happen.

In Fluttershy's cottage, Discord kept messing with all of the animals by making them fight, turning them big and mean, and picked them up, then dropped them. Fluttershy kept following Discord around the cottage begging him to stop and try to be kind...but everypony knew that they have failed.

*End of montage*

Twilight was walking back home with her friends, but she hung her head down almost in defeat.

"Woooh, that was fun!" Discord cheered, while turning different things in Ponyville into different colors. "I didn't think it was possible, but you ponies are even more fun than I remember!" He then gave the ponies either a nudge or a nuggie.

All of the ponies groaned and growled at Discord while walking. Twilight noticed Discord turning things to different colors, she faced Discord's direction and snapped,"Hey! You better put those things back to the way they were Discord!"

Discord hummed while turning a tree pink and orange, then replied,"Why would I do that, Miss Sparkle?"

"BECAUSE I ASKED YOU TOO!" Twilight yelled. All of the ponies backed away slightly.

Discord jumped a bit from that demand. Then he groaned and put everything back to the way they were.

"Wow, that was awesome Twilight!" Whispered Rainbow Dash, flying next to Twilight.

"Tough love." Said Twilight with a proud look on her face.

Once Twilight opened the door to the library, Spike ran up to the door.

"There you guys are! How did it go?" Asked Spike.

"Oh just delightful, simply delightful!" Discord answered sarcasticly, while making a cotton candy appear.

"Oh..." Spike simply said, dissapointed.

"Don't worry Spike, we are not giving up." Said Twilight putting her hoof around him.

"W-We aren't?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Ofcourse not. Princess Celestia is counting on all of us! We aren't giving up." Twilight pronounced.

With that said, Spike suddenly burped out a scroll.

Twilight picked it up right away, only to have Discord take it.

"Ooh, what does the Princess have to say?" Asked Discord, flying in the air while reading the letter.

"Discord! Give that back!" Twilight yelled, running towards Discord.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, yada yada yada..." Discord read out loud with a yawn.

Rainbow Dash then flew up and took the letter from his hands. Discord stuck his tounge out at her and crossed his arms.

"Thanks Rainbow." Thanked Twilight while levatating the letter again with her magic and read it to herself, with the others looking at the letter as well, except for Discord. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, I understand that you are having trouble with teaching Discord the magic of the five elements, and that is fine. Remember: interaction is key. Discord has to know and feel the friendship between all of you before he understands the elements. I still believe you will all succeed, don't give up.

Yours, Princess Celestia.

"How in the hay are we going to do that?" Asked Applejack right away.

Twilight thought to herself for a while, and then it hit her.

"I know just what to do..." Declared Twilight.

It was nightime in Sugar Cube Corner, but all the lights were turned on inside because Pinkie Pie was throwing one of her awesome parties.

"Thanks for setting the party up Pinkie. Espicially since it is so last minute. I am amazed so many ponies came on such a short notice." Said Twilight.

"Ahh it's no problem Twilight! Nopony could resist a Pinkie Pie party! Even if it IS last minute!" Said Pinkie Pie, pouring herself some punch.

"I sure hope my plan works." Twilight said, looking at Discord eat some cake.

"Ofcourse it's going to work darling! What a genius idea!" Rarity said, walking up to Pinkie and Twilight.

"Yeah! Afterall, this is a party to celebrate our 1st Anniversary of being friends, it is the best way to get Discord to see the value of friendship." Rainbow Dash added, walking next to Rarity.

"Just make sure he is not going to cause any chaos while he is in here." Said Applejack, also joining the conversation.

"Don't worry, I will take care of that." Said Twilight, looking in Discord's direction again.

"Hey! You are hogging up all of the punch!" Snapped Berry Punch to Discord , now with a cast on her leg.

"Don't worry Berry Punch, Pinkie is pouring some more right now." Twilight interrupted, standing in front of Discord.

Berry Punch smiled and walked up to Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, I was going to do one of my witty retorts, no fair." Discord said with a slight pout.

"Discord, no more chaos, or being mean to ponies." Twilight demanded.

"Aah Twilight, you are so niave." Discord said with a chuckle.

"You're the one who's being niave if you think you won't be turned back into stone for doing these things." Snapped Twilight.

Discord raised one of his eyebrows at Twilight, and Twilight did the same.

"Touche Twilight, touche." Discord mumbled, leaning against the wall with his punch still in his hand.

Twilight smirked and walked back to her friends.

Doing nothing chaotic was getting very boring for Discord. He just looked around the room, and observed the certain group of friends that turned him into stone. They seemed pretty happy. They were dancing, eating, drinking, laughing, even singing. For some reason Discord couldn't stop looking at these ponies. Afterall, these were the ponies that had such a powerful friendship that it turned him back into stone. He groaned slightly, he shouldn't even listen to Twilight, he should do as many chaotic things as he wishes, but then again, he didn't want to be back in that lonely and boring prison that he has been in for thousands of years.

**"I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord! We've learned that friendship is not always easy, but there's no doubt that it's worth fighting for!"**

Twilight's words kept echoing in his mind. He shook his head and growled.

"Everypony, our bestest friend Twilight, has something she wants to say!" Pinkie Pie called out, wrapping her arm tightly around Twilight. Twilight did a weak chuckle, thanks to Pinkie Pie almost crushing her neck.

"Uhm, thanks Pinkie." Twilight said, while Pinkie Pie put her arm off and listened to what her friend had to say.

"I just wanted to say, thank you everypony for being here tonight on such short notice! As you all know, this is the first anniversary celebrating my friendship with these five amazing ponies." Twilight said, looking to her best friends. She smiled, and they smiled back.

Discord did a gagging motion with his finger.

"When I first came here to Ponyville, all of you ponies were so nice. I was never the type to want to have friends, I would always want to be alone and do my own thing, and that's what I still thought when I first came to Ponyville. These five ponies offered me their friendship right away, and they stood by me and helped defeat Nightmare Moon." She looked to her friends again almost in tears, then looked back to the party ponies. "So I guess what I am trying to say is, I couldn't be happier to have these wonderful ponies as my friends. It just took me a while to accept it."

All of the ponies stomped their hoofs on the floor and cheered loudley. Discord on the other hand, was clapping but felt kind of strange. His eyes were just focused on the group of friends, hugging eachother, and saying how much they cared for one another. He just kept standing there, but didn't say a word, or even do anything.

Pinkie Pie looked to the punch bowl and sighed a bit.

"Is something wrong Pinkie Pie?" Asked Fluttershy,right away noticing her sad friend.

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong. Ofcourse there's nothing wrong! I am having the best time of my life with all of my friends! What could be better than that?" Cheered Pinkie Pie, trying to attempt the biggest smile she could.

"Pinkie, are you upset that all of the punch is gone?" Asked Twilight, walking up to her and Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie did a loud and long gasp,"It's like you're reading my mind Twilight! How could you even do that? I knew you could read books, but not minds!"

Twilight rolled her eyes but did a smile at the same time.

"It's not that big of a deal," confessed Pinkie Pie. "It was just a different kind of punch that the Cakes made yesterday, and I haven't even got to try it."

Discord overheard this and looked to his dozens of glasses of punch behind him. He looked to Pinkie, then the punch. Then he laughed,"Ha, poor Pinkie Pie. Looks like she will have to try it another time." Then suddenly he looked to his lion paw with the punch glass in it, and it was going towards Pinkie Pie's direction. He then slapped his own arm, but the arm took over, and Discord flew up to Pinkie Pie and spoke as fast as he could,"HereyougoPinkiePie."

The group of friends all looked to eachother in confusion. Pinkie Pie however, thanked Discord and already started to drink all the rest of the punch that Discord took.

"Mmm! This punch is de-lish! The Cakes really did a great job!" Said Pinkie Pie, with purple punch all over her mouth.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy all turned to Discord's direction, but noticed he was already gone.

"Umm, what just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking to all of her friends.

"I have no idea..." Twilight answered, still looking around the room for Discord.

The lights in Sugar Cube Corner were all off now, and Pinkie Pie was sweeping up everything left over from the party.

"Woo-eee. That was one fun party." Applejack cheered, walking along with her friends.

"Absolutly marvelous!" Added Rarity, puffing her mane.

"Oh what fun that was!" Discord added, going back to his normal misachevious self, while putting the end of his tail in Rarity's face. Rarity screamed and tried to shoo it away like a fly. Everypony suddenly turned to Discord and stopped walking.

"What's the matter? Is there something I said that may have shocked you all?" Discord asked, floating in the air on his back.

"More like something you DID." Barked Rainbow Dash.

"What did good ol' me do?" Asked Discord, forming a halo around his head.

"You gave Pinkie Pie the rest of your punch!" Answered Rainbow Dash, still flying in the air.

Discord stopped in mid-air for a second, he almost forgot about that. Suddenly he decided to use witt to hide it,"So?"

"So, you're the creature of disharmony, so you being "generous" is kind of shocking!" Answered Twilight. Suddenly when she said that sentence, all of the ponies slowly looked to eachother. "Group huddle!" Called Twilight, already forming a huddle.

"Oh now that's rude." Discord remarked, crossing his arms.

"Girls, do you know what this means?" Whispered Twilight.

"Cupcakes?" Asked Pinkie Pie. All of the ponies looked to Pinkie. "What? Cupcakes are good! Espicially chocolate with aloooottt of fudge!" Once again the ponies went silent.

"It means that our plan is working!" Twilight replied, ignoring what Pinkie said. All of the ponies mumbled something to one another with happy expressions. "So far he has represented "generousity." " Twilight then looked to Rarity.

"Oh my, I can't believe it worked!" Rarity said.

"Just one thing though, we can't tell Discord. If we tell him, he will get all stubborn and our plan may fail." Twilight added. "Got it?"

"Got it." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash loudley whispered.

"Got it!" Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie said at the same time. All of the ponies then left the huddle.

"You girls had fun doing your little...gossep?" Asked Discord, making his eyes all batty, and doing a feminin hand gesture.

"Discord, you will be staying at my place tonight." Twilight said.

"WHAT?" Asked all the ponies.

"Oh how sweet, looks like little Twili enjoys my company. How good for my self esteem." Said Discord, giving Twilight a nuggie. Twilight groaned and rubbed her head. She then led Discord to the library. All the ponies looked to Twilight confused. "All of you come by my place tomorrow." Whispered Twilight, turning to her friends. All of her friends nodded, but were worried about their friend.

At the library, Discord opened the door then made a gesture with his hand towards it saying,"Mares first, my dear..." Twilight looked to Discord while walking in mumbling,"Thannnkks?" Twilight looked around the library, and caught a glimpse of Spike already asleep in his bed.

"So, what shall we do for fun?" Discord asked, hovering all around the library.

"There's not much we can do now, it's night time." Mentioned Twilight almost annoyed.

"I can change that if you want..." Said Discord, about to snap his fingers.

"NO!" Barked Twilight.

Discord jumped a bit, then groaned. "Then what do you propose we should do?"

Twilight got a book from one of her shelves and answered,"You, are going to sleep, and I, am going to study."

Discord couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Twilight took her face out of her book and growled,"What?"

Discord panted from laughing so hard, then he said calmly,"Come now Twilight. You don't need to study. Have some fun!"

"I told you already, we can't do much, it's nightime." Twilight repeated, putting her face back into her book.

Discord snickered, then hovered over to Twilight. "Even when it's day time, you never do anything but study. Live a little bit!"

"Ughhh, do I have to repeat myself AGAIN?" Growled Twilight.

"No need my dear. I will prove to you that you could still have fun, no matter what time of the day it is." Discord stated.

Twilight rolled her eyes and turned a page in her book.

Discord snickered once again and whispered,"Psst, Twilight...what do you call a little donkey in Spanish?"

Twilight raised on her eyebrows and looked to Discord. She was not expecting THAT kind of fun from Discord. "I don't know, what?"

"A burrito!" Discord replied, giggling.

"Hahaha!" Twilight then closed her mouth shut noticing that she just laughed at a joke told by...Discord. She looked up to Discord and he actually seemed to have a genuine smile on his face. Twilight couldn't help but smile back, then suddenly she realized..."Laughter." He is doing fun things without hurting or insulting anypony. She looked behind her, noticing the Elements of Harmony on the top shelf in their usual spot, then she smiled. Celestia was right, this plan IS going to work.

"I have another joke that I think you might enjoy..." mentioned Discord sounding very excited, almost unaware of his new behaivor.

"Okay!" Twilight beamed. She was so excited that she actually decided to put her books away.

It was morning in Ponyville, and Twilight's group of friends were walking all together, but they didn't have a happy expression on their faces, not even Pinkie Pie. They were still worried about Twilight, they were worried about Discord maybe doing something awful to her or take advantage of her. They finally reached the library, and they all look to eachother, then Applejack decided to knock on the door, but before she even knocked, the door flew open, which startled all of the ponies. Rarity ofcourse, fainted in shock, and Fluttershy was hiding behind a large bush outside the library. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and tried helping Rarity up, while Applejack pulled Fluttershy's tail with her mouth, and pulled her out.

"Oh, hey girls." Greeted Twilight, with an unusual happy voice. Then she happilly picked some flowers from her small garden and put them inside the library in a vase.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, walking in the door.

"We were so worried about you!" Added Rarity, she suddenly got interrupted when she saw Discord help Spike clean up the library.

Twilight quickly raced up to the ponies and whispered,"So far, Discord has represented "generosity," " laughter," and now..."

"Kindness?" Interruped Rainbow Dash, not believing what she was looking at.

Twilight nodded enthusiastically, looking towards Discord's direction, overhearing Discord and Spike's little bickering.

"You should be thankful that somepony is actually helping you with this mess, Scott." Discord said, showing off to Spike that he can reach to high places without a latter.

"I'm SPIKE!" Growled Spike.

"Whatever," Muttered Discord.

"Well...more or less." Added Twilight almost shyly. "Princess Celestia told us to offer Discord our friendship, but we haven't quite done that yet."

"Pfft, how is that going to go? Us going,"Hey Discord, what's up pal? Want to grab a bite to eat at Sugar Cube Corner?" That won't exactly go over too well Twi." Mocked Rainbow Dash. Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a slight nudge.

"Come now Rainbow, we have made it this far, haven't we?" Asked Applejack.

Rainbow Dash groaned slighty and replied,"I guess."

Twilight smiled and turned to Discord asking,"Discord, got a minute?"

"Ofcourse Miss. Sparkle." Replied Discord putting the rest of the books away.

Before going on, Twilight looked to her friends with a nervous expression. All of them gave Twilight an understanding look and nodded. Twilight smiled weakly and turned to Discord once again. "Discord, we have decided...to offer you our friendship."

Spike's eyes grew wide as he fell to the floor, off the latter.

Discord however, was in the air, but he wasn't flapping his wings. He didn't know how to feel, he has never been offered to be somepony's friend before. He looked to the ponies who were still paitently waiting for an answer, he quickly decided to change his expression to his usual carefree and mischevious self. "Oh how precious, you ponies want to befriend AND reform me. May I ask why you want to befriend someone like me?"

All of the ponies looked to eachother and mumbled different things like,"Umm..." and "Well..."

However, Pinkie Pie was the only pony who answered,"Because you are so close to finishing representing the elements!"

All of the other ponies had a look of fear and anger on their faces as they looked to their pink, party friend.

Discord's eyes grew wide as well as he asked almost angrilly,"Excuse me?"

"Oh, heh heh, nothing!" Pinkie Pie replied nervously, backing away slightly.

Before anypony could say anything more, Discord thought to himself for a while, he remembered giving Pinkie Pie the rest of the punch, he remembered making Twilight laugh at jokes that didn't involve anything bad, and he remembered today, helping Spike organize the library. Generousity, Laughter, and Kindness. He started to be almost like Twilight where he started to panic slightly, without the ponies noticing. How could he do this? How could he have been so blind? Why was he being nice to these ponies? He stopped panicking at looked back to the ponies while narrowing his eyes, the ponies never saw Discord like this. "Big deal! So what if I did a FEW good deeds for you ponies, doesn't mean I am going to be "reformed". You ponies really are niave."

"What do you mean "big deal?" " snapped Applejack. "You are a creature of disharmony, so it's not normal for you to do anything nice for anypony! So if you are doing these things, it must mean something!"

Discord growled in return, she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "Well I haven't done the last two elements, haven't I? So you ponies still fail."

All of the ponies stood there quietly, knowing that he was right. They were almost frightened too, they have never seen Discord angry before, even if he is a villain.

Discord sighed,"I don't think I even need to mention that you ponies turned me into stone in the first place. Why would I ever befriend you ponies after that? None of you even know what it's like."

Once again, no reply came from the ponies. Except Twilight who raised her head up slightly,"Actually, I do know what it's like."

Discord turned to the lavender unicorn, raising one of his eyebrows in disbelif.

"I have been turned into stone before, by a cockatrice. Although it wasn't long, I felt afraid, lonely, and not to mention boredom." Twilight admitted, turning to Fluttershy, remembering that she was there the day that happened.

Discord didn't bother saying anything, just kept looking at the ponies.

Fluttershy actually stepped forward, in front of Twilight, and said something. "What Twilight is trying to say Discord, is that you turned into stone for punishment! You were hurting other ponies emotionally, and you never apoligized for what you did! If you cleaned up your act, you would have maybe had a friend, or even alot of friends! Then you wouldn't have to deal with being bored, lonesome, and scared."

All of the ponies looked to their shy friend amazed. They have seen her do this to a dragon, and now the creature of disharmony. They all smiled slightly, proud of their friend. She was absolutly right.

The draconequus hovered to the ground and still didn't say anthing. Instead of looking angry, he looked almost understanding and sad. He quickly changed his emotion back to anger though as he said,"Thanks for your "advice" dear Fluttershy, but I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. I am not meant to have "friends." Speaking of chaos, I have a meeting with chaos that I must intead to." He then put a red tie on and put a briefcase in his lion paw and started to hover out the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Demanded Rainbow Dash, flying towards the door. Somepony then got hold of her tail, which was Applejack.

"Discord! What do you think you're doing? We will have to stop you again! Do you really want that to happen?" Twilight barked, yelling out to Discord flying in the air laughing.

"I don't WANT it to happen, and it won't. You ponies will have to find me before you turn me back into stone. Good luck everypony!" Chuckled Discord who suddenly disappered.

Suddenly chocolate rain started to poor down from cotton candy clouds. Pinkie Pie couldn't help but run out and drink all of the chocolate milk she could.

"Come on everypony! We have to stop him!" Twilight declared, already levatating the Elements of Harmony towards them.

"But Twilight! If you turn Discord back into stone, you will fail your test!" Spike mentioned, from inside the library.

Twilight already had her crown on, and she simply said,"I know." All of the other ponies put their elements on and ran with Twilight.

While running around Ponyville for ten minutes, Rainbow Dash said sadley,"I can't believe we failed. We were so close!"

"I know Rainbow Dash," said Twilight,"but Princess Celestia will understand."

"I'm super sorry everypony." Pinkie Pie apoligized almost with a puppy pout.

"For what?" Asked Rarity, running beside Pinkie Pie.

"What do you mean for what? If I haven't mentioned the elements thingy, Discord would have been our friend, and Twilight would have passed the test!" Pinkie Pie answered sadley.

"Pinkie, it's not your fault. It just, wasn't meant to be. Like he said, he is the spirit of chaos and disharmony. He was not meant to have any friends." Twilight said with a slight sigh in her voice.

Rarity and Applejack looked to eachother while running and sighed as well.

Meanwhile, Discord was flying around different areas of Ponyville, he was turning water into ice, making colts wear dresses, turning all sorts of fruit rotten, and turning ponies against eachother. Discord started laughing evily, and said,"Chaos sure is a draconequus' best friend. I couldn't ask for anything more than that." After he said that last sentence, he suddenly started to fly slower and his chuckle started to get weak. He started to remember the moments he had with the six ponies that were good, even when he first started to help Spike organize the library. He decided to shake it off, and he continued to do more chaos.

"I don't see him anywhere!" Said Rainbow Dash looking all around while flying.

Twilight looked around and noticed a few colts dressed in dresses. "Uhh I think Discord has been here."

"He must of flew on ahead!" Applejack added.

Pinkie Pie noticed the colts in the dresses and she laughed hard, "Caramel and Pokey look like girls! Hehe!" Applejack rolled her eyes and grabbed Pinkie by the tail.

After 20 minutes of running, the group started to get tired and ran slowly. All of them fell to the ground, except Rainbow Dash who was still in the air. She looked on ahead and noticed Discord WAYYYYY up ahead. "Hey guys, I see Discord!"

All of the ponies gasped and looked on ahead. Suddenly they heard a cracking noise below them, that's when they noticed that they were just above one of the largest and most dangerous rivers of Equestria. The ground started to crumble and all of the ponies fell into the river yelling.

"Hold on! I will save you guys!" Said Rainbow Dash, starting to fly down, all of the sudden a large rock came down and knocked down Rainbow Dash down to the side of the river. She tried moving, but her wing was stuck under the rock. "Oh no! This can't be happening! This is like the pet race all over again!" Complained Rainbow Dash, trying her best to get her wing out under the rock. She watched in horror as her friends were all in the river, unable to get out, and they were headed into a very rocky waterfall.

While Discord turned a flower upside down, he heard yelling and screaming not too far behind him. He looked down and noticed five ponies in the river and one pegasus on the side who looked like she has broken her wing. He gasped as soon as he noticed that these were the same ponies who just recently tried to befriend him. He growled and looked away. "Just ignore them Discord, you have some excellent chaos to do." Informed Discord to himself, while going back to the flower garden.

"Fluttershy! Can't you fly us up?" Asked Twilight, paddling as fast as she could.

"I can't!" Fluttershy cried. "I am not nearly as strong as Rainbow Dash, but not even she could get ALL of us out of here!"

"Why don't you and Rarity use your magic?" Asked Applejack, trying to get ahold of any rock she could find.

"We cannot. Our magic is not strong enough to fly us ALL the way back up!" Rarity replied.

Discord overheard most of this and decided to pay attention to the river once again.

All of the ponies gasped as they realized the waterfall was coming up. Rainbow Dash noticed this from far away and panicked. She HAD to get out of here! Once again she tried tugging with all of her might, but her wing was definitely broken again. She couldn't help but form tears around her eyes, she didn't want to lose her best friends.

Discord couldn't take it anymore, he kept looking back to the flower garden, then the ponies, flower garden, then the ponies, flower garden, then the ponies. Discord looked back to the flower garden and everything chaotic that he has done today, and he sighed sadley. "I have to save my only friends."

The ponies were almost at the peak of the waterfall, they all closed their eyes and got as close as they could to eachother. All of the sudden they felt like they were being lifted up into the air, all of them opened their eyes slowly and were in complete shock when the spirit of disharmony himself, lifted them up back to land.

As soon as they landed on the ground, they all mumbled different things, but nothing came out properly.

"Hold that thought..." Said Discord, flying back down to the river.

All of the ponies looked back down, and they saw their rainbow colored friend being lifted up as well.

"D-D-Discord?" Asked Rainbow Dash in disbelif as she was seated next to her friends.

Discord didn't reply, he just closed his eyes almost with a hurt expression, then snapped his fingers. Everything in Ponyville was back to normal once again.

"W-Why did you...?" Studdered Twilight, looking around Ponyville.

"Fluttershy was right..." Discord interupted. "You ponies did have a right to turn me back into stone. I just kept doing chaos because I had no friends before, so I didn't have a reason to stop. All I ever had were enemies. Then when Princess Celestia said that it was up to you six ponies to reform me, ofcourse I had alot of doubts, but after being with you all, seeing how you all were together, made me feel, almost...happy. Happy, but for a good reason."

The ponies looked to Discord and they could tell that it was hard for him to say all of this. They all smiled at him. "So why did you decide to keep doing chaotic things again after we offered you our friendship?" Asked Twilight.

"And how could you not have noticed the changes in you when you represented generosity, laughter, and kindess?" Added Rarity, walking up to Discord.

"I did notice the changes, I just didn't know it had anything to do with the elements. I just though it was a nice little change for me. And I left, Twilight Sparkle, because I didn't want any friends. I thought having a friend would be a waste of my time, and I love chaos more than anything, but now you ponies have shown me the magic of, well..."friendship." " explained Discord, trying his best to not make eye contact with any of the ponies. "So, that's why I left, but also why I came back."

Twilight walked up to Discord and asked softly,"So, will you accept our friendship now?"

Discord groaned a bit then replied,"Yes, I do."

All of the ponie's faces lit up in joy, as they also noticed something else.

"The last three elements!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yee-hah! You've done it Discord!" Cheered Applejack.

Discord looked at his new friends confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've saved our lives! That means you would not abonden your friends even for your own heart's desire! Which represents the spirit of...loyality!" Rainbow Dash shouted out with glee, showing off her element.

"You've told us the truth about why you left and why you came back, also why you started to act different and friendly. You answered us without any lie or hesitation, which represents the spirit of...honesty!" Added Applejack, showing off her element as well.

Twilight put her hoof on Discord's paw and said,"And a certain kind of spark has set off inside of you by noticing the power of friendship, which represents the spirit of...Magic!"

Discord smiled genuinely while he looked around at all of his new friends.

Princess Celestia formed a yellow glow around her horn, and it opened up the curtains of a new window. The stained window revealed the main ponies circiling around a draconequus, but this time he wasn't in stone. All the ponies cheered and started to hug one another. Celestia walked up to Twilight and said softly,"You have once again proven that you are ready Twilight. I am so proud of you, my faithful student."

Twilight blushed and smiled at her teacher.

"Congratulations to all of you. You have all proven that you are persitent, loyal, and determent." Said Celestia to the group of friends.

Rainbow Dash, who now had a cast around her left wing, gave Applejack a hoof-pump in joy.

"Discord," began Celestia, looking at the draconequus who was making the royal guards completly silly. They were making random noises, flying around the castle, and were making silly faces.

"Discord!" Snapped Twilight, noticing what he was doing.

"What? I could still have fun, can't I?" Discord asked with a shrug. All of the ponies just kept glaring at him. "Fine..." sighed Discord, turning the guards back to normal.

"Discord, have you learned anything from this experience?" Asked Celestia, almost ignoring what just happened.

"Why yes I have, Princess," said Discord, walking up to his pony friends. "I have learned that friendship sure is a strong and powerful thing. I suppose you could say it is one of those "don't know what you have until it's gone" kind of thing. These ponies offered me their friendship, but I turned it down because I didn't think I would need any friends, but as soon as I was away from them, I realized that friendship is something I did not want to lose. I have learned so much thanks to these six ponies, and I couldn't be happier." He looked to all of the ponies and they all nuzzled close to him.

"Excellent." Celestia said with a warm smile.

"No more chaos?" Asked Fluttershy.

"No more chaos...for a week maybe..." Mumbled Discord to himself. Twilight and Applejack overheard and glared at him. "What?" Asked Discord with an innocent shrug. All of the ponies smirked and rolled their eyes in response.

*Plays MLP FiM End Credits*


End file.
